1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording device.
2. Related Art
In conventional practice, one type of a recording device is a printer that uses a roll in which a rectangular recording medium is wound up into a roll shape in order to continuously perform recording (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-145899, for example).
The printer disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-145899 comprises a mounting part for rotatably holding the roll, and a recording head for performing recording on a recording medium being conveyed. Recording is performed by the recording head while the recording medium unwound from the roll held in the mounting part is being conveyed through a conveying route.